Patti LuPone
Patti LuPone is an American actress and singer. Biography Born in Newport, New York, LuPone was one of the first graduates of Juilliard's Drama Division and a member of The Acting Company from 1972 to 1976. Whilst best known for her musical theatre work (earning the first of several Tony nominations for The Robber Bridegroom), LuPone also appeared in a number of straight plays, often working with David Mamet on such works as The Woods and The Old Neighbourhood and other works such as Master Class. She received her first Tony victory for playing the lead role in Evita. As well as stage work, LuPone also appeared on a number of television shows, earning Emmy nominations for appearances on The Solo Spinner and Frasier (playing Frasier's formidable Aunt Zora) and having guest roles on Oz and Will & Grace amongst others. She also appeared in the films Driving Miss Daisy and State and Main. Singing A renowned icon of musical theatre stage, LuPone began originating roles in small productions such as The Robber Bridegroom and The Baker's Wife before gaining recognition with her titular turn in Evita and roles as Nancy and Fantine in Oliver! and Les Misérables respectively. LuPone later went on to originate roles in such hit shows as Sunset Boulevard as well as starring in a number of notable revivals such as Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (where she played Mrs. Lovett) and Gypsy, in which she played Mama Rose Lee. LuPone also appeared in a number of concerts including Patti LuPone: Matters of the Heart and sang in television programmes ranging from Will & Grace to 30 Rock. Film State and Main (2000) *The Song of the Old Mill (solo) Television Life Goes On (1989) *Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da (contains solo lines) Will & Grace (2005) *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (solo) 30 Rock (2010) *Don't Go to Bed With a Frown American Horror Story (2013) *Just a Closer Walk With Thee (solo) Stage The Beggar's Opera (1974) The Robber Bridegroom (1975)(originated the role) *Once Upon the Natchez Trace (contains solo lines) *Rosamund's Dream (duet) *Nothin' Up (contains solo lines) *Riches (contains solo lines) *Sleepy Man (contains solo lines) *Where, Oh Where (Is My Baby Darlin'?)(contains solo lines) *Finale The Baker's Wife (1976)(originated the role) *A Little Taste of Heaven (duet) *Gifts of Love (duet) *Bread (contains solo lines) *Serenade (contains solo lines) *Meadowlark (solo) *Endless Delights (duet) *Where Is the Warmth? (solo) *Finale (duet) Working (1978)(originated the role) Nora Watson Roberta Victor Catchpenny Twist (1978)(originated the role) Evita (1979) *Eva and Magaldi/Eva, Beware of the City (contains solo lines) *Buenos Aires (contains solo lines) *Good Night and Thank You (contains solo lines) *The Art of the Possible (contains solo lines) *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You (duet) *Hello and Goodbye (solo) *Peron's Latest Flame (contains solo lines) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (solo) *High Flying Adored (duet) *Rainbow High (contains solo lines) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear) (contains solo lines) *A Waltz for Eva and Che (duet) *Dice Are Rolling/Eva's Sonnet (duet) *Eva's Final Broadcast (solo) *Montage (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) America Kicks Up Its Heels (1983)(originated the role) *Put It Together (duet) *A Better World (contains solo lines) *America Kick Up Your Heels (solo) *Push and Pull (contains solo lines) *I Don't Want to Be Fired Again (contains solo lines) *Pull It Together (contains solo lines) *It Was Fun (contains solo lines) *My Day Has Come (solo) *Papa Says (contains solo lines) The Cradle Will Rock (1983) Sister Mister *Croon Spoon (duet) *Let's Do Something (duet) *Honolulu (contains solo lines) Moll *Moll's Song (I'm Checkin' Home Now)(solo) *Moll and Gent (duet) *Moll and Dick (duet) *Moll and Druggist (duet) *Nickel Under the Foot (solo) Oliver! (1984) *It's a Fine Life (contains solo lines) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Oom-Pah-Pah (contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (solo) *It's a Fine Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (reprise)(solo) Les Misérables (1985) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *Come to Me (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Finale Anything Goes (1987) *I Get a Kick Out of You (solo) *You're the Top (duet) *Friendship (duet) *Anything Goes (contains solo lines) *Blow, Gabriel, Blow (contains solo lines) *I Get a Kick Out of You (reprise) Sunset Boulevard (1993)(originated the role) *Surrender (solo) *With One Look (solo) *Salome (duet) *New Ways to Dream (duet) *Completion of the Script (duet) *The Lady's Paying (contains solo lines) *The Perfect Year (duet) *New Year's Eve (Back at the House on Sunset)(duet) *There's Been a Call (Perfect Year Reprise)(solo) *Journey to Paramount (duet) *As If We Never Said Goodbye (solo) *Paramount Conversations (contains solo lines) *Eternal Youth Is Worth a Little Suffering (contains solo lines) *The Phone Call (solo) *The Final Scene (contains solo lines) Pal Joey (1995) *What is a Man? (solo) *Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered (solo) *In Our Little Den (of Iniquity)(duet) *Take Him (contains solo lines) *Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered (Reprise)(solo) Patti LuPone on Broadway (1995) Annie, Get Your Gun (1998) Patti LuPone: Matters of the Heart (2000) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2001) *The Worst Pies in London (solo) *Poor Thing (solo) *My Friends (duet) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *Wait (solo) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God, That's Good (contains solo lines) *By the Sea (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Parlor Songs (duet) *Searching (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) A Little Night Music (2002) *The Glamorous Life (contains solo lines) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *Send in the Clowns (solo) *"The World Won't End/Every Day a Little Death (reprise)(duet) *Send in the Clowns (reprise)(duet) Passion (2003) *I Read (solo) *Garden Sequence (contains solo lines) *Trio (contains solo lines) *I Wish I Could Forget You (solo) *Flashback (contains solo lines) *Loving You (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) Can-Can (2004) *Never Give Anything Away (solo) *C'est Magnifique (duet) *Live and Let Live (solo) *Allez-Vous-En (solo) *Every Man is a Stupid Man (solo) *I Love Paris (contains solo lines) *Can-Can (contains solo lines) *Finale Candide (2004) *Pilgrims' Procession (contains solo lines) *My Love (contains solo lines) *I Am Easily Assimilated (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Quiet (contains solo lines) Sunday in the Park With George (2004) Yvonne *No Life (duet) *Gossip (contains solo lines) Regina (2005) *Small Talk (contains solo lines) *Goodbyes (contains solo lines) *Big Rich (contains solo lines) *I Don't Know (contains solo lines) *My, My (contains solo lines) *Away (duet) *The Best Thing of All (duet) *These Cee-gars What You Looking For, Son? (contains solo lines) *Greetings (contains solo lines) *Horace and Regina (duet) *The Business (contains solo lines) *Waltz (solo) *Gallop (contains solo lines) *Horace and Regina (duet) *Regina's Aria (duet) *Melodrama (contains solo lines) *Greedy Girl (duet) *Horace's Death (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Anyone Can Whistle (2005) *Me and My Town (contains solo lines) *Miracle Song (contains solo lines) *A Parade in Town (solo) *I've Got You to Lean On (contains solo lines) *The Cookie Chase (contains solo lines) Gypsy (2006) *Some People (solo) *Some People" (reprise)(solo) *Small World (duet) *Mr. Goldstone, I Love You (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Everything's Coming up Roses (solo) *Madame Rose's Toreadorables (contains solo lines) *Together Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) *Small World (reprise)(solo) *Rose's Turn (solo) The Rise and Fall of the City of Mahagonny (2007) Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown (2010)(originated the role) *My Crazy Heart *Time Stood Still (solo) *On the Verge (contains solo lines) *Invisible (solo) *Shoes from Heaven Company (2011) *Company (contains solo lines) *The Little Things You Do Together (contains solo lines) *Side by Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? (contains solo lines) *Poor Baby (contains solo lines) *The Ladies Who Lunch (solo) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) The Seven Deadly Sins (2011) An Evening with Patti LuPone and Mandy Patinkin (2011) War Paint (2016)(originated the role) Albums Patti LuPone - Live (1993) *I Get A Kick Out Of You (solo) *I'm A Stranger Here Myself (solo) *It Never Was You (solo) *Everything Happens To Me (solo) *Lush Life (solo) *Ain't Nobody Here But Us Chickens (solo) *I've Got The Sun In The Morning (solo) *Dirty Hands! Dirty Face! (solo) *And His Rocking Horse Ran Away (solo) *My Ship (solo) *Surabaya Johnny (solo) *Calling You (solo) *Get Here (solo) *Come To The Supermarket In Old Peking (solo) *Being Alive (solo) *Looking For Love On Broadway (solo) *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (solo) *Sleepy Man (solo) *Meadowlark (Introduction)(solo) *Meadowlark (solo) *As Long As He Needs Me (solo) *Nickel Under Your Foot (solo) *I Dreamed A Dream (solo) *Anything Goes (solo) *Moonshine Lullaby (solo) *Heaven (solo) *Bows - (Heaven Reprise)(solo) *Lost In The Stars (solo) The Lady With the Torch (2006) *The Man I Love (solo) *Guess I'll Hang My Tears Out To Dry (solo) *Something Cool (solo) *A Cottage For Sale (solo) *Ill Wind (solo) *I Wanna Be Around (solo) *The Other Woman (solo) *Do It Again (solo) *Early Autumn (solo) *I'm Through With Love (solo) *So In Love (solo) *My Buddy (solo) *Body And Soul (solo) *Don't Like Goodbyes (solo) Gallery luponelockit.jpg|'Lucy Lockit' in The Beggar's Opera. luponegenevieve.jpg|'Genevieve' in The Baker's Wife. luponeevita.jpg|'Eva Peron' in Evita. luponechloe.jpg|'Chloe' in America Kicks Up Its Heels. luponesister.jpg|'Sister Mister' in The Cradle Will Rock. luponenancy.jpg|'The Artful Dodger', Fagin and Nancy in Oliver! luponefantine.jpg|'Fantine' in Les Misérables. luponereno.jpg|'Reno Sweeney' in Anything Goes. luponenorma.jpg|'Norma Desmond' in Sunset Boulevard. luponelive.jpg|'Patti LuPone - Live.' luponevera.jpg|'Vera Simpson' in Pal Joey. luponeannie.jpg|'Annie Oakley' in Annie, Get Your Gun. luponesherry.jpg|'Sherry Bailey' in State and Main. luponelovett.jpg|'Sweeney Todd' and Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. luponearmfeldt.jpg|'Desiree Armfeldt' in A Little Night Music. luponefosca.jpg|'Fosca' in Passion. luponepistache.jpg|'La Mome Pistache' in Can-Can. luponecandide.jpg|'Old Lady' in Candide. luponewillgrace.jpg|Will & Grace. luponeregina.jpg|'Regina Giddens' in Regina. luponehoover.jpg|'Cora Hooper Hoover' in Anyone Can Whistle. luponemama.jpg|'Mama Rose' in Gypsy. luponetorch.jpg|'The Lady with the Torch.' luponebegbick.jpg|'Begbick' in The Rise and Fall of the City of Mahagonny. lupone30rock.jpg|'Sylvia Rossitano' in 30 Rock. luponelucia.jpg|'Lucia' in Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown. luponejoanne.jpg|'Joanne' in Company. luponeanna.jpg|'Anna' in The Seven Deadly Sins. patinkinlupone.jpg|'An Evening with Patti LuPone and Mandy Patinkin.' luponejoan.jpg|'Joan Ramsey' in American Horror Story. LuPone, Patti LuPone, Patti LuPone, Patti